Open your eyes and see the magic
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is after the episode "Miles to Go" It's just a little thing that I thought up . Mary take's Ed's advice and opens her eyes to see the magic. And where does that magic lead her? Read and review! I don't own In Plain Sight!


I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but it's a one shot. xD Anyway, just read and review! This is after "Miles to Go" I don't own In Plain Sight!

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

"What exactly did Ed tell you up on that cliff?"

The blond girl was lost in thought; therefore, she didn't register what her partner was saying. As a matter off fact, she was thinking about what Ed told her when they were up on the cliff.

"_It's amazing what you can see when you open your eyes. When you have your eyes open, you can see the magic." Ed had said quietly to her. _((A.N- those aren't exact words… I can't remember them. .))

"Mare?"

Mary looked up at her partner, snapping out of her little pool of thoughts. "What?" She said with a frown.

"I said, what did Ed tell you up on that cliff?" Marshall repeated, rolling his eyes.

Right now, they were sitting in Stan's office. The Boss Man was already gone, along with Eleanor. Sometimes, when Mary and Marshall were working late, they'd sneak into Stan's office and sit on the couch, since it was the closest one. The were sitting side by side, sipping on coffee that Marshall had bought.

"Hold on." She muttered, standing up and starting to pace. She needed to think. She stopped suddenly with her back toward her best friend, who still sat on the couch

"_You should open you eyes and see the magic." Ed had murmured to her._

_All I have to do is open my eyes, and see the magic. I mean, really open my eyes. _Mary closed her confused blue eyes as she thought. _I just need to let my eyes open, only if it is just this one time. I've been going by what my father said for so long… I need to open my eyes and see the magic._

"Mary…?" Marshall asked, a slight trace of anxiousness in his voice.

"Hold on!" She snapped, throwing a hand back toward him to silence him.

_Open your eyes and see the magic…_

So that's what she did. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. When she opened them again, everything looked slightly different. More defined, almost… sparkly.

"Ed was right…" she muttered.

"About what?" Marshall asked.

Mary turned around suddenly to face Marshall, who was standing right behind her. She looked up at him, and she felt a small shock. "Marshall, do you see the magic?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall asked with a confused look. "Did you add alcohol to your coffee again?" He asked, taking it from her. But, she took it back and sat it on the table.

"Do you feel the magic? Do you see it?" She asked, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Mary, I see magic everyday." He murmured, though he was still confused.

"Ed told me to open my eyes and see the magic. So I did. You're the magic." She explained quickly.

They both pulled back slightly. Mary suddenly surprised them both as she brushed her lips against his.

They were frozen, neither of them moving. They were simply staring into each other's eyes. Then, before Mary could react, Marshall had pinned her against the closed door of Stan's office and his lips covered hers. From that point on, it was pretty much a tangle of limbs. Mary's arms were wrapped around Marshall's neck and tangling themselves into his soft brown hair. His arms were resting on Mary's hips, pulling her as close as she could get. They were in a fierce lip lock, both of them fighting for dominance, but they were equal in power. Somehow, they got to the couch. Marshall pushed Mary back on it lightly without breaking the kiss. Both their jackets were shed and Marshall's black button up shirt ended up on the floor. Marshall's hands slipped up her shirt and rested on her upper back.

Finally, Marshall had to break this kiss. "Mare, there's a few things wrong with this. Number one, we're partners, and best friends." He murmured breathlessly.

"Yeah," Mary agreed, flipping them so he was in an upright position and she was straddling his lap. "But, that just makes this all the much better."

"If things went wrong," He said between Mary's kisses. "It'd ruin our friendship."

"No, it won't. I can see the magic. I can feel it now! And so can you. There's no way to break that." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

He was quiet for a second. "Alright," He agreed. "You got me there. But… I have another thing. We're on Stan's couch."

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"There's no telling how many times him and Eleanor had sex on this couch." He finished.

Mary's eyes widened and she jumped backwards off his lap. He chuckled and got up hastily. Then, he threw on his shirt and tossed Mary her jacket, which she shrugged on.

"How about… we go to my place." Marshall suggested with a small smile.

"Hm… Alright." She agreed with a grin.

"That's my girl." He murmured, leading her out the door.

XXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it! ^.^ READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
